Far From Home
by SamLeTacoGoddess
Summary: This is actually a Percy Jackson and Witch and Wizard (by James Patterson) story. But I couldn't find W&W on the list so e e Hope you guys like it! c:
1. Chapter 1

•Lost•

My eyes shoot open, only to see a chilling grey fog. My stomach churns as I fly through the air. Even before I tumble onto the cold ground, I know by the eerie cold and haunting feeling that sweeps over me that I'm in the Shadowland. And in Hello Kitty pajamas no less.

With a groan, I get to my feet and turn around, ready to jump through the portal I had just come from and set the idiot who shoved me in here aflame. But there is no portal, it has disappeared.

I shiver, looking at the haunting endlessness of the Shadowland that stretches out before me. A low groan sounds in the distance. I freeze. It's far away, but I've never enjoyed the sound of Lost Ones. They bring back horrible memories.

I shiver again, not because of the cold that weighs me down but because of the memories of those creatures. The groans get louder, forcing me to snap out of it and start searching for another portal.

Blowing the strands of fiery red hair out of my face, I run barefoot through the Shadowland, hoping to find another portal before the Lost Ones find me. The groans get louder still, making my heart pound through my chest. I've gone through too much just to be killed this way. This can't happen. I keep running, unable to see more than a few feet in front of me.

A figure looms in front of me. I try to stop but my momentum makes me crash into the figure. The smell of rotting flesh fills my nose and I back away, staring up into the soulless yellow eyes of a Lost One. A blood curdling scream, my scream, pierces the air and the thing reaches for me.

Its fingernails dig into my skin, making me cry out in pain. More groans fill my ears. Sweat beads on my forehead as it draws closer to me.

I spit in its face, but it merely grins, flashing its grimy teeth, tightening its grip on me. More shadows appear in the menacing fog. The Lost One takes my arm and bites into it, letting its teeth sink in slowly. My knee connects with its stomach, making it release its grip and double over. Unfortunately, more Lost Ones are in view, all sporting rotted flesh and those yellow eyes that haunt me constantly.

The first one gets to its feet, but I'm already backing away from it, from all of them. I glance over my shoulder to see that there are more of them. They have me surrounded. This is it. I am going to die.

I keep stepping backwards as they close in on me, my heart pounding loudly in my ears. I take another step back and trip over on what must be a detached limb. My stomach lurches. A hand reaches out to grab me but I smack it away as I fall. My eyes shut; I pray for unconsciousness when my head hits the ground. It never does.

My stomach flips continually as I fall through another portal. I curl into a ball, hugging my knees to my chest.

With a soft thud I land on a patch of plush green grass, but I don't move. No, I lay there as the pain slowly catches up with me and the adrenaline fades. The bite on my arm throbs, my muscles ache. I watch the sun travel across the sky with no energy to get up and travel myself. Nothing disturbs me while I let the pain of consume me.

When the sun set begins, I manage to get to my feet. Dizzy at first, I lean against a tree and bury my head in my hands. Unsure of where I am or what to do, I get up and start wandering aimlessly.

This isn't home; I know that, I can feel it. All I know is that it's just an endless stretch of woods. Small animals climb the trees, but I ignore them. There has to be someone out here.

The pain makes me wince with every step I take, not just the bite, but the pain of hunger as well. The full moon is the only thing that illuminates my path.

My eyes feel heavy; my senses are dulled by exhaustion. I consider resting for the remnants of the night, but a distant light catches my eye. It's faint, but it dances in the night like a flame and I'm immediately drawn towards it. Thoughts flood my mind as I sprint towards it.

I weave through the trees, ducking branches and avoiding trunks. My footsteps are loud and heavy like my breath. The sound of branches snapping beneath my feet is constant.

I stop at a break in the trees, trying to steady my breathing. The light I saw is a bonfire, but that's not all that's there.

People surround the fire, laughing and talking over one another while I hide in the shadows. I sit and rest against a tree, watching them closely. No one notices me.

The hunger gnaws at my stomach and the pain from my wound spreads through me like a disease. The skin looks like a chunk had been torn away, leaving it bloody and rotted from infection. I wince, trying not to take my eyes off the people.

Exhaustion gradually comes back. The number of people dwindles as they leave the fire and disappear into the darkness. Only a few remain, but they pay no attention to me.

My vision becomes blurry, my eyelids heavy. My breathing slows and I can't fight anymore. The sounds of the crackling fire and hushed voices fade away as I drift into a deep sleep.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A warm liquid fills my mouth, sweet and heavenly. Like cookies 'n cream milkshakes. I swallow without hesitation.

"Told you she'd wake up." a smooth male voice whispers.

"Just because she swallowed doesn't mean she woke up, Danny." The second voice is female. It has a hard serious tone to it.

A glass is pressed to my lips and the same heavenly liquid washes over my taste buds. I swallow once again. "She's probably awake." He mumbles.

"Maybe not. Maybe you should check by awakening her with a kiss." The girl laughs.

"Oh, shut up." The boy, Danny, says. My body shifts and my eyes force themselves open only to take in the area around me immediately.

Soft sunlight fills the room. The room itself has a large collection of cots and medicines from what I can see. I am alone with the boy and the girl.

Sitting on one of the cots is the boy. His hair is jet black. He has a slight muscular frame and pale skin. His expression is soft, a smile evident on his face.

"I heard they found her floating several feet in the air." the girl comes into view.

She has honey blonde hair that falls to her shoulders in bouncy ringlets. The girl sits on the same cot as the boy. She looks at him with a soft expression, not noticing my wandering eyes. Her eyes are a pale grey, freckles spread across her face.

"Yeah, I was out there with them," the boy shrugs, "She was glowing, too. Very..." He hesitates, "unusual."

I hold back a laugh. How many times has someone said that about me? Countless. And they haven't seen anything yet.

"That's saying a lot, isn't it?" The girl laughs again.

The boy nods, turning towards me. His startling blue eyes meet mine.

The corners of his mouth turn up into a smirk. Before I can stop myself, I stick my tongue out at him. I sit up slowly, but nausea washes over me. My eyes glue themselves shut.

Sturdy hands help me up, careful not to jostle me. They let go, moving the hair out of my face and pressing the warm glass to my hands. I take it, pressing it up against my lips and savoring the taste.

Only when the glass is empty and the room is silent, do my eyes open. The boy, Danny, sits on the cot with curious eyes. The girl is nowhere in sight. But then I see a figure slip through an opening, probably a door, and I know it's her.

We sit in silence, staring at one another. He's holding back an infinite amount of questions, I can tell, it's the same expression I'm wearing.

"Where am I?" I ask, my voice weak and hoarse from misuse.

"Camp-Halfblood, a camp for demigods." He looks away from me and at his hands.

"Demigods?" I cross my legs, resting my elbows on my thighs and my chin on my hands. Shiny strands of my fiery red hair hang in my face and I make a weak attempt to blow them away.

He chuckles, "Half god, half mortal. Have you heard of Greek Mythology?"

"Sort of, I know some stuff but I've never paid much attention in class so..." I bite my lip.

"I get it. Well this is a place where people like...you and I...stay. People who have a mortal parent and a godly parent."

My mouth hangs open but I shut it. One mortal parent and one godly? But I have both of my parents; they're a witch and a wizard, not godly or mortal anything. Danny just watches me, unsure of what I'll do. My muscles are tense but I try to keep an even tone.

"L-Look." I say, "I have both of my parents. Neither of them have any godly powers, I swear. They're both mortals."

He shakes his head, "Then explain to me how you were floating several feet in the air, glowing." He puts stress on the last word. "And you were already inside camp borders which couldn't happen unless you were a demigod."

"My mom is a witch and my dad a wizard. They both have the capability of dying." I shudder at the memory of their 'execution' then shove the thought aside.

Confusion sweeps across his face, mixed with numerous others. I flinch when his eyes flicker with anger, similar to a deadly blue flame. Danny composes himself, thinking about his choice of words. He wants to ask more, but he's holding back.

I decide to break the silence, "It was nice being here and all but I really need to find a way home-"

"NO!"

"What?" I scowl at him, he shies away.

"I'm sorry but you can't go, Chiron wants to talk to you. And I still have some questions for you."

I roll my eyes, "Of course you do."

"What can I say? You fascinate me and I don't even know your name." he smirks. I'm torn between the sudden overwhelming desire to either kiss him or slap him and make rabbits fly out of his ass.

"Name's Wisty." I give him my best good girl smile but I already know he doesn't buy it, "And you?"

"Daniel, but you can call me Danny." Daniel, I like that name. "Ready to go see Chiron?" A smile spreads across his face.

I shrug, "Whose that?" I ask.

There's a moment of silence, then he stands. He outstretches his hand towards me, waiting for me to take it. He doesn't answer my question, he's not going to. i have to find out for myself.

Another moment passes before I realize he's still waiting for my response. I shouldn't respond, I should stay and demand to go home and forget this whole thing. I need to find a way home, not go walking into an attractive teenage boy's trap. Yet again, since when have I been good at doing what I should?

I smile and take his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

•Chapter2: First Impressions•

It turns out; Chiron is a horse-man. Okay, Centaur. He's friendly enough, for an adult. But the Camp Director he was with, Mr. D was it? Yeah, he's not exactly what you'd call pleasant to be around. Chiron had offered to take me on a tour, but Danny jumped up and said he'd do it. Mr. D muttered something under his breath and Danny and I walked out. So now I'm underneath the warm sun, practically baking. Not that I can complain. Danny's nearly as pale as I am and he's out here. Although, he's not the one in filthy and bare feet.

Danny also took up the job of explaining Greek Mythology and the rest of the camp to me, Lord knows why. He's standing in front of the Big House, looking at me with his icy blue eyes. I can't help but smile at his enthusiasm when he starts talking about the Oracle. I'm barely listening to him though, I'm too distracted. The sun's bright and I can hear people everywhere, whispering. I know it's about me, because when I turn around they all stop and go back to what they were doing.

"Hey, Wisty? Are you listening?" Danny asks, slightly disappointed.

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah I am I just heard-"

"Hey Danny!" a voice interrupts me.

Danny groans, saying something unintelligible under his breath. He glances up at the newcomer and walks towards them, a smile plastered on his face. I turn to face the two of them. Beside Danny is a boy who can't be much younger than me. He's shorter than Danny, with sandy blonde hair. His lips pull into a smile when he sees me. It's almost a smirk.

"Hey I'm Tyler." He moves his hand out of his pocket and extends it towards me. I take it and shake it awkwardly, taking note of the grey chain tattoos that run up his tanned arms and disappear under the sleeves of his black t-shirt. Our hands fall at the same time and I notice Danny watching Tyler with an agitated expression. "And you are?"

"A mess." I laugh, looking down at my crumpled dirty clothes.

"I can see that." He laughs with me.

"My name's Wisteria, but people call me Wisty."

"Wisteria? Like the flower?" he raises an eyebrow, and I know he's suppressing another laugh. I roll my eyes at him.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

He puts his hands up in defense and shakes his head "Not at all. I was just asking. It fits you. Nice and delicate." He smirks.

I turn to Danny, "Can I turn him into a weasel?"

Danny smiles, "No, but we can go get you cleaned up. No offense, Wist, but you need a shower."

"Damn right she does. Want me to take her off your hands, Danny?"

Both of us look straight at Tyler. There's no more humor on his face, but his suggestion still bothers me. And Danny doesn't seem to like it either based on the death glare he's giving him. He shakes his head, telling Tyler no. I'm grateful for that, even if he might not want me with him, at least he isn't handing me over to this ass.

"Please? I want a chance to meet the new kid before everyone else gets to her. You can't have her all to yourself."

"Chiron's having me do this, Ty."

"Sure it wasn't you who asked to do it? Why is she so important to you anyways? Besides Ava wants you at the Pegasus stables and I was told to take 'the tiny redhead' off your hands so you could go talk to her."

There's a moment of silence as Danny's shoulders slump and he sighs in defeat. He spins on his heel and stalks off, not saying a word. Tyler claps his hands together once and motions for me to follow him. When he starts walking, I stay in place, crossing my arms in front of my chest. He stares at me for a moment, probably realizing the mess he's gotten himself into.

"Come on, Wisty." I shake my head, "Please?"

I just look at him, my jaw set. "No."

"Come on, we need to get you cleaned up."

"I want Danny to do it."

"Why?"

"I don't like you, that's why." I'm being childish, but I honestly don't care. I don't like this kid.

He hesitates, but then walks back towards me. "Fine, if you won't come on your own-" Tyler bends down, placing one arm behind my knees.

"Wait what you are doing? Tyler? Ty? Ty!" in one fluid motion, he sweeps me off my feet and into his arms. I take this in for a moment then I look straight into his baby blues, "Damn you."

His laughter shakes me slightly. I stare ahead and cross my arms, acting even more like a child. When his breathing evens I glance up at him. Without warning, I sink my teeth into his shoulder, biting down hard. He drops me immediately. I'm on the ground laughing while he's naming every swear word in the book and looking at me like I've come from the devil.

"That's not funny." He says with a hurt look on his face.

I smirk and stand up, "Actually, it was hilarious."

Tyler, clearly angered by my amusement, grabs my wrist and pulls on it. I grimace as he drags me. I'm barely able to stumble over the uneven ground. My bare feet can feel every small pebble being raked across them. I don't even bother to resist his firm grip on me, but I do notice how warm his skin is wherever mine touches it. And the way the inked chains run up his arms is unlike anything I've ever seen. I decide that they're for show and nothing more.

Soon, the ground evens out, and I am able to keep up with him. He lets my wrist go, and I rub it forcefully. By the time I look up, he's leaning against a marble wall impatiently. My eyes wander to the entrance of what looks like a Girl's bathroom, then at him.

"I don't have any actual clothes, or a towel." I glance down at my dirty, grass-stained Hello Kitty pajamas.

"You'll have to come out naked, what a shame." Tyler laughs, but-seeing the look on my face- continues, "I'm kidding. Don't worry; I'll make sure you have everything you need. Just don't take too long. You know how girls can be."

I cross my arms at him and set my jaw. It doesn't take him long to get the message, "Kidding again."

This time, I actually crack a smile, "Thanks Ty."

With that I enter the bathroom, taking slow measured steps. No one is here, making the space appear bigger and emptier than it really is. It doesn't take me long to find the row of showers. I shed my , leaving them outside of the first shower and slip into the first stall. I close the curtain and turn on the water.

A barely audible squeak escapes my lips as ice cold water pours down on me. Frantically, I mess with the handle until the waters hot enough to burn my skin. I take time to scrub myself clean of the filth and the memories accompanied with it. My skins red by the time I step out to find a fluffy pink towel hanging on a hook near the stall I was just in. I wrap it around myself gratefully and pick my old clothes up off the white floor.

"Wisty! Pssst, Wisty!" I make my way back to the entrance to find Ty there, holding a wad of clothes and a pair of shoes in his hand. "Wisty, you're alive!"

I can't help but smile, "Really? Did you think the water was going to swallow me whole?"

He nods, and I laugh half-heartedly. Ty hands me the clothes and shoes and I take them, being careful so my towel doesn't slip, "Thanks for the clothes, and the towel."

"No problem, they might be a bit big on you, but it's all I could find. And hurry up!" The smile on his face is comforting, and I start thinking that maybe he's not so bad after all.

I go back into the bathroom and dress quickly, not bothering to see what he picked out for me. But when he said they'd be big on me, I didn't think they'd be this big. The pants, which I'm guessing are actually shorts, are baggy and the bright orange "Camp Half-Blood" shirt ends at my knees. I shrug, not really caring and start wringing out my hair. By the time I make it back to Tyler, he's practically bouncing with excitement.

"Come on, come on come on! Oh and by come I mean c-o-m-e not c-u—"

"Yeah, Tyler, I know." I mutter, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Whoa those clothes are bigger than I thought they would be."

"Whose clothes are these?"

"Mine, except the shoes, those are Evelene's."

"Who?"

"Never mind, we don't have time for that!" He grabs my wrist and starts dragging me again.

"Ty. My. Old. Clothes. Are. Back. There. And. Ow." I say in between him yanking on my arm.

"I'll have Evelene get them and oh, sorry." He lets go, making me trip over my feet.

"You know, you're really bad at first impressions, and third ones, and probably every one besides the second."

He chuckles, helping me to my feet. There's no more talking as we walk, side by side, to wherever we're going. The sun's beating down on me, drying my wet hair and skin. For once, I wish I had a brush on me.

When I look up from the ground, I see Ty glancing over at me. He takes in a breath, tensing slightly, like he wants to say something. My head tilts slightly, creating a silent question between us. Ty shakes his head, dismissing the question and marches ahead of me. Heaving a small sigh, I follow. We reach a tall marble structure and he turns to face me.

"This is the Mess Hall. Since lunch is already over, no one _should_ be here until dinner." at the mention of a meal, I can feel my stomach reminding me how hungry I am.

"Were you planning on taking me to a late lunch?" I joke..

"No, Danny said I have to give you your tour before anything else, even food. Sorry he's such a buzz kill."

"He's not that bad."

"You're just saying that because you have a crush on him." Ty teases.

"I do not!" I stammer, getting a bit red in the face, "I only met him this morning."

"Yeah, well, he sure seems to like you. Or maybe it's your power he likes. He's the one who found you, you know. Wouldn't tell anyone anything except that you were special. Personally, I think he was high or something, you look really weak. No offense."

"Looks can be deceiving." I warn. Hey, why not say something deep for once? Adds a bit of mystery to it all. But I do bite my tongue from saying anything more. So no one really knows what he found? I knew, but that's because I know what happens when I fall asleep. He must've found me floating several feet in the air, emitting green light like a Wisty-glow-stick. But Tyler doesn't know that.

He interrupts my thoughts, "You say that like you know something I don't."

"I know many things you don't. Like how boys are much more adorable when they're rodents, especially since they can't talk. And you know many things I don't know. Like the year."

"You don't know what _year_ it is?"

"No, dear sir, I do not." I shrug, speaking with a mocking tone.

He sighs, "Let's just get this over with."

"Hate me already?" I tilt my head slightly.

His hands go back into his pockets and he shakes his head. "Just c'mon, Wisteria."

He walks off in a random direction and I follow obediently. We walk side by side for a while. My gaze flits to Ty every so often to make sure I'm going the right way. The day flies by as we walk around camp. When we reach the Pegasus stables, my feet are sore and the silence between us is nearly unbearable. I had stopped talking at some point and he caught on to my lack of enthusiasm. Since then, we kept our distance. But now, at the sight of the Pegasus Tyler is leading out of the stables, my eyes widen in shock and a small gasp leaves my mouth.

Tyler chuckles at my shock. Before me is a silver Pegasus, with wings that are a steady, flickering flame. Ty gestures for me to get closer to it, and I do. This is the second time today I feel like a child, but that's what I am, so who cares? My hand runs over its soft silvery side. I do my best to avoid the wings, even if fire doesn't bother me, I don't think it will appreciate me touching them.

"What's its name?" I ask, clearly in awe.

I can sense Tyler's presence as he steps closer to me, "His name is Aden."

"What's with the fire wings?"

Tyler's arm brushes up against mine. He gets up onto the Pegasus effortlessly, trying to make room. "Well, my dad is Hyperion."

Tyler offers me his hand and I take it. He helps me onto Aden. As soon as I'm on, Aden decides that he's tired of the ground. The sound of his wings beating fills my ears. I wrap my arms around Ty and shut my eyes as we say goodbye to Mother Earth for now.

"Didn't think you were so attached to me already, Wist." He smirks as we rise higher in the air.

My stomach churns; a soft breeze weaves its way through my hair, pushing it back gently. My eyes open involuntarily. Tyler has a grin on his face as he holds onto Aden, watching the world beneath us. The camp itself looks like a giant play-scape. It's almost unreal to me. Heights have never made me dizzy before, but now, when I'm not running for my life, a wave of nausea sweeps over me. I cling to Ty as tight as I can, he doesn't protest.

I can see groups of campers heading to the mess hall for dinner. The sound of Aden's wings are still deafening, but the barely audible wind still reaches my ears. It's too bad I'm not able to smell the fresh air I haven't been near in ages; Ty's scent is all around me so it can't reach me. We pick up speed, flying through the clear blue sky.

The wind is still present in my ears, I concentrate on it. When I focus enough, I'm able to make out distinct words. My grip on Ty loosens and my face becomes ghostly-white. I must be hearing things, wind doesn't talk, and not in that voice. It's impossible.

"You okay, Wisty?" Tyler does his best to see me. I shake my head frantically, listening to the voice in the wind repeat itself over and over.

"Wisty?" I'm barely able to hear him, "Wisty, talk to me please. Wisty? Say something, I'm landing okay? Just talk."

My lips try to form words but they can't. The world blurs around me, a colorful mix of blues and greens. There are flashes of orange, of silver. Then comes the black, slowly creeping over my field of vision. My body goes numb, pure terror washes through me, I feel as if I'm a deadweight plummeting to the Earth. Almost all of my senses have been cut off. The only thing I can hear is the voice.

_I'm coming for you, Wisteria,_ my own mother's silky voice whispers. _I'm coming to take you home._


End file.
